The worst way to miss someone
by IntendedChaos
Summary: Naraku is dead, it is all over. inu and kagomes romance is blossoming, and so is a certain wolf demon and a certain wind demon's....kougakagura
1. i desperatly need to be with you

Ch.2 I desperately need to be with you…

It was over. After all of the tears, heartache, and bloodshed, it was finally over. Naraku was finally dead, and everyone had taken part.

Kagura, the wind mistress, who had thrown the final blow, dropped exhaustedly to her knees. The layers of fine silk that made her kimono became soiled with Naraku's crimson blood as she fell, but it wasn't like she actually cared.

Sesshoumaru, the full- blooded dog demon, leaned battered and bruised against what remained of the trunk of a charred and burned tree, breathing heavily with a perfectly fine Rin in his arm, and Jakken by his side.

Miroku, the cursed monk, sat on the ground, also battered, bruised, and bloody,

Clothing practically ripped into shreds, and prayer beads barely wrapped around his cursed hand.

Sango, the demon exterminator, lay crying into the of Miroku, mourning the sudden second death of her younger brother Kohaku. She felt oddly comforted by Miroku, and found his voice rather soothing.

Kikyo, the undead priestess, sat leaning against a tree stump, cradling her sister, Lady Kaede's cold, limp body, and mourning her death in silent agony.

Inuyasha, the stubborn half-demon, lay sprawled out on the ground, fire rat clothing in shreds, burns, cuts, and bruises coating his bare chest and limbs.

Kagome, the reincarnated miko, lay exhausted, tightly wrapped in Inuyasha's protective arms. Her forest green school uniform frayed and shredded in several places, charred even, from the demon Naraku's unexpected power.

Shippo, the young fox demon, snuggled into Kagome's stomach, slightly injured, and breathing heavily from tiredness.

Kouga, leader of a demon wolf pack, sat fuming slightly at Kagura for slaughtering his tribe, Naraku for ordering Kagura to commit such a crime, Inuyasha for touching Kagome, and Kagome for allowing that half-breed to touch her.

The limp and lifeless forms of Kagura's "siblings" were scattered around the charred rubble of the battle field, all either dead or pretty damn near it, not even able to utter a single syllable.

"I…I can't believe he's finally dead." Kagura stated, simply wanting to break the awkward silence. She couldn't help but notice the strange new feeling of her heart beating inside her chest.

"And now it's your turn!" boomed the deep voice of Kouga, who stood over Kagura's exhausted form, completely overshadowing her. He was going to kill her, to get vengeance for his tribe being slaughtered at her hand.

Kouga watched as one, then several silver tinged tears fell silently down her creamy cheeks, the silvery white moonlight fracturing in the droplets.

"Kill me if you wish. Slaughter my body. Cause my blood to rain upon these lands. For this is only the beginning of my freedom. For I am the wind, and someday…someday I will be free." Kagura choked between sobs that refused to plead for sympathy

.

Kagura watched for a few agonizing moments as Kouga stared at her, no, through her with those beautiful cerulean eyes. So beautiful, yet so fierce, so piercing. At that moment, Kagura's vision blurred then went completely black from the pain…..

****

THREE MONTHS LATER….

Kagura sat outside the temporary shelter she had built herself. Sitting close to the nearby river, she absent-mindedly stirred fried rice in a clay bowl with crudely shaped chopsticks. Her thoughts were flowing perfectly until HE came to the forefront of Kagura's mind. 

His face. His sun-bronzed skin. Those beautiful, piercing eyes that looked exactly like the sea after a storm. His thick obsidian hair that was perfectly groomed. His whole attitude and look the made him seem untamed, and wild. Savage, even. But, instead of feeling utterly disgusted and sick to her stomach, she felt a strange aching in her heart. An ache that ordered her to see Kouga. 

She WANTED to see him, to be with him, so badly that she didn't care whether it lead to her demise or not…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY!!!! I have a fanfic up!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! 

Kouga: shut up! I'm trying to sleep!!!

Author: oh, pull your lip over your head and swallow it!!! *downs a star bucks frappucino and waves bye-bye*


	2. Admittance

Chapter 2

The worst way to miss someone

Admittance

Kouga ran. He ran as far and as fast as he could. He was running from a higher form of fox demons, which wasn't something he usually did, but he couldn't help it. They far outnumbered he and his tribe, and they wouldn't fight the whole village (a/n: I'm calling it a village, damn t!). He had stopped in a tiny clearing to catch his breath, when a horrific sight entered his vision.

Kagura lowered her feather, and hovered upon it a foot above the soil.

"Wolf boy, I desperately need to talk to you!" Kagura stated urgently.

"I have no time for your games, wench!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The shouts of the approaching fox demons neared

" Need a lift?" Kagura asked, knowing fully that he'd accept.

Kouga banished his pride for a moment as he growled and hefted himself upon the airborne feather.

A few moments later, they had lost the fox demons, and were flying peacefully among the silvery lined clouds. Well, except for the tension between them

"Ok, you can drop me off here." Kouga said, breaking the silence.

"No." Kagura protested.

"I told you, I have no time for your games!" Kouga snarled.

Kagura directed her feather upwards, and it shot towards the requested direction, where Kagura stopped the aircraft, letting it hang in midair.

"You honestly think that I would come all this way to play pointless, mindless, senseless GAMES with you?? I thought you were smarter than that, Kouga." Kagura spat.

" Then… why did you come?" Kouga wondered out loud, a hint of caring and gentleness surrounding his words.

Kouga… your presence haunts me like a phantom when you aren't around. Your voice calms me at times, yet it my every thought. Your face clouds my thoughts and dreams every hour, no, every minute of every day. I have terrible aches in my heart when you are not around, yet even when your are around it's like torture…because….because of unnamed feelings." Kagura spilled her heart out to him.

After a long, grueling silence, Kouga slid across the feather until he was right next to Kagura. Kouga reached out and picked up Kaguras hand and held it in his own. The he spoke with a hushed voice filled with love and sorrow.

" There is an old saying," he spoke, gazing straight into Kagura's ruby red eyes, "that says that the worst possible way to miss someone, is when you are right next to them and you know that you can't have them."

Kagura listened to kougas heartfelt words, a single tear rolling silently down her creamy pale skin. She collapsed onto Kougas chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Kouga protectively and lovingly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and pulled her tightly to his chest.

'God, I wish we could just stay in this moment forever…' Kouga wished silently, burying his face in the crook of her neck……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY!!!! CH. 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*downs a Starbucks Frappucino, and waves* BYE-BYE!!!!! SEE Y'ALL IN CH. 3!!!!

IntendedChaos


End file.
